Episodes
Season 1 *'Episode 1' The Apparition, The Electric Chair, On the Road, Number One With a Bullet & Dream House *'Episode 2' The Viewing, The Subway, Kid in the Closet, Justice is Served & The Tractor *'Episode 3' The Prophecy, Couch Potato, Love Over the Counter, Imaginary Friend & Last Man on Earth *'Episode 4' E-Mail, Cup of Joe, Secret of the Family Tomb, Wheezer & The Unknown Patient *'Episode 5' Needle Point, Toy to the Rescue, Mystery Lock, The House on Baker Street & The Train *'Episode 6' The Candlestick, The Diner, From the Agency, The Magic Rose Garden & The Jeep Season 2 *'Episode 7' The Plane, The Gun, The Portrait, The Pass & The Caller *'Episode 8' Firestation 32, The Computer, The Girl Next Door, The Wallet & The Woods *'Episode 9' The Wall, The Chalkboard, The Getaway, The Prescription & Summer Camp *'Episode 10' (Friday the 13th Special) The Wrestler, The Escape, Dead Friday, Ghost Visitor & The Lady in the Black Dress *'Episode 11' The Land, Titan, The Diary, Town of Remembrance & The House on Barry Avenue *'Episode 12' Bright Light, Magic Mighty Man, The Student, Scribbles & Count Mystery *'Episode 13' The Mummy, The Perfect Record, Grave Sitting, Murder on the Second Floor & They Towed My Car *'Episode 14' Kirby, Dust, Malibu Cop, A Joyful Noise & The Hooded Chair *'Episode 15' Rock and Roll Ears, The Bucket, The Bridesmaid, Voice from the Grave & The Chess Game *'Episode 16' (Animal Stories Special) The Motorcycle, Blind Man's Dog, Deer Hunters, Tribal Curse & The Card Game *'Episode 17' (Disaster Stories Special) Bon Voyage, The Man in the Model T, The Scoop, Angel on Board & Buenos Dias *'Episode 18' (A Touch of Evil Special) Merry-Go-Round, Red-Eyed Creature, Used Car Salesman, Surveillance Camera & Graffiti *'Episode 19' The Warning, Bus Stop, The Cure, The Guardian & The Gift Season 3 *'Episode 20' Morning Sickness, The Curse of Hampton Manor, Wax Executioner, Blood Bank & Ring Toss *'Episode 21' One for the Road, The Music Box, Two to One, Damsel & The Horn *'Episode 22' The Find, The Golden Cue, The FBI Story, The Gravedigger's Nemesis & Last Rites *'Episode 23' E-Mail, Blood Donor, Epitaph, Stitches in Time & The Soldier *'Episode 24' (Dream Special) The Nightmare, The Stalker, The Impossible Car Dream, The Dresser & The Burial *'Episode 25' Red Line, Two Sisters, Eclipse, The Ice Box & The Gathering *'Episode 26' Connie, Positive I.D., Trucker, Cook-Out & The New House *'Episode 27' Creepy Comics, Louie the Dip, The Wailing, The Landlady & Curse *'Episode 28' For the Record, Halloween, Precious, Get Your Kicks at Motel 66 & Phantom Drifter *'Episode 29' Devil's Tattoo, Static Man, The Bloody Hand, Where Have All the Heroes Gone & War Surplus *'Episode 30' Deadbeat Dad, Ghost Town, The Sewing Machine, The Sleepwalker & Money Laundry *'Episode 31' The Handyman, Anatole, Makeup Magic, Screwdriver & Charlie *'Episode 32' The Dealer, Gratuity, The Cake, 1st Time Offender & The Mirror of Truth Season 4 *'Episode 33' The Devil's Autograph, Mail Order Degree, The News Stand, The Murder of Roy Hennessey & Mysterious Strangers *'Episode 34' Writer's Agent, Crypt Ghost, The Doll, Hubert's Curse & Shared Vision *'Episode 35' Out of Service, When I Was Big, The Greedy Investor, Seven Hours of Bad Luck & The Secret of the Coins *'Episode 36' Second Sight, The Fine Line, The Wrong Turn, Who Was I & You Are Next *'Episode 37' House of Shadows, One Hand in the Till, Teasdale's Motor Car, The Vision & The Grave *'Episode 38' The Dorm, The Child Artist, The Weatherman, Sit-Down Comic & Room 245 *'Episode 39' The Wreath, Terror Night, Tants, The Candidate & The Ring *'Episode 40' Caitlin's Candle, The Flower Jury, The Mentor, The Old Bike & The Music Teacher *'Episode 41' The Wealthy Widow, The Witness, The Accident, Bad Dreams & Mental *'Episode 42' Moonstruck Beach, Healing Hands, Aspen Sunny Side, Night Walker & Hot Car *'Episode 43' The Mystery Of Douglas Hibbard, Wheelchair Man, The Vigil, The Mandarin's Bowl & Ghost Writer *'Episode 44' Witness to Murder, Roulette Wheel, The Phrenologist's Head, The Bridge & The Cigar Box *'Episode 45' The Hand, The Battered Doll, Poker Justice, Above the Clouds & Screen Saver External links *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0138956/ Beyond Belief: Fact or Fiction] at the Internet Movie Database